


Arsonist's Lullaby

by CrawlOutThroughTheFallout



Series: Highway to Hell [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, So yeah, same warnings apply, this will have the same tags as the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlOutThroughTheFallout/pseuds/CrawlOutThroughTheFallout
Summary: "When I was a child, I heard voices.Some would sing, and some would scream.You soon find you have few choices,I learned the voices died with me"





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this to understand Revelations, I just felt like fleshing out the story a little more!

**August 17th, 2277**

 

   She didn’t understand what was going on. Everyone was screaming at them, people were running around like lunatics, and the lights that lit up the hallways were flashing a deep red.

 

   She had been enjoying writing in her diary when her mother burst into her room and snatched her by the arm. The look on her face had been troubling, Oz could clearly tell something very wrong had happened.

 

   “Mother what is wrong, why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, and why are you crying?” she asked her mother in a panicked tone while they hurried down the hallway. The lights disoriented her, and she slammed into her mother’s back when Catherine stopped right before turning the corner. She had opened her mouth to ask another question when Catherine had slapped a hand over her mouth and pushed their bodies closer to the wall. Ozzy’s heartbeat thudded painfully in her chest, the blood pounding in her ears. She watched in a confused silence as some guards ran past them down the hallway. She thought she recognized a few of them but what was troubling to her was that they were yelling her father's name.

 

   “Listen to me very closely darling, I need you to stay right behind me and do not say anything okay? Do not look around, just stare at my coat got it?” Catherine said as she let go of her daughter’s face. She only waited a moment for Oz to shake her head that she understood and then they were off, running again down the corridor. When they finally found her father, he was covered in blood and was typing vigorously onto a terminal, a worried look on his face.  

 

   “Where is Jonas?” her mother asked quietly, breaking the heavy silence that was filled only with the sounds of her father’s fingers on the keys. She watched as her father just shook his head, not even bothering to glance up at them. What in the world was going on?! She was startled out of her thoughts when the desk her father was at started rising from the ground. He ushered them down the stairs first, and before she knew it he was opening the large circle door that was at the entrance to their vault.  

 

   What were they doing?? Why did they have to leave? Things were perfect the way they were. They had protection from the terrible wasteland outside, clean running water, plenty of food. Sure, she didn’t get along with all of the kids her age, but she had plenty of friends. She had just started to get excited about her birthday that was coming up soon but now how will they celebrate it? What would it be like out there? Would she even get a birthday cake? Would she live to see her 10th birthday?

 

   With a deafening crack that left her ears ringing, a bullet skimmed by her ear just barely missing her by inches. What was she even doing, worrying about a birthday when they were running for their lives?? Oz whimpered and clung to her mother’s arm a little tighter once they stepped out from the huge vault door. There were skeletons scattered about, some holding signs with profanity on them. Had they been trying to get in? She couldn’t piece together what was going on, but she knew her parents would do what was best for them.

 

   “Father, what…what is happening? Why are we leaving?” Oz asked quietly, pulling her mother’s arm to her chest, trying to sooth the rushing of her heartbeat. The vault door they had just left started to shut back in place.

 

 **"Like a tomb..now full of ghosts"** ran through her mind.

 

She watched silently as her father carded his fingers through his graying hair and kneeled to her level, his hands engulfing each side of her face.

 

   “ _Mi Cielito_ , that was no longer a safe place for us to stay. I know you do not understand what is happening right now but once you are older I will explain everything, I promise.” Ezekiel spoke quickly, touching his forehead against hers before rising and taking his wife’s hand.

 

   The only thing they had taken with them was the clothes on their backs and the weapons in their hands. She didn’t know how they would make it, but she believed in her father…and at the time, that had been enough for her.


End file.
